


Walking Hurts

by splits



Category: BingOfNeon
Genre: Gen, This Is STUPID, hate me if you want, i dont care, it was during a stream, rip paper, this exists only because of one frame in an animatic, veva whatchu doin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splits/pseuds/splits
Summary: i thought of a shitpost. i wrote it out, typed it up, and got this pile of garbage.you can blame this person for this.https://picarto.tv/site/referrer?go=http%3A%2F%2Fcrowned-corvid.tumblr.com%2F&ref=https://picarto.tv/CrownedCorvidjust search the url





	Walking Hurts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone in that one stream that bing had](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+in+that+one+stream+that+bing+had).



> bing you did this.  
> this is your fault.

The paper squelched in pain, wishing for this god forsaken teen, this monster, that some people had the audacity to call a loyal friend, this cruel being, to end its life already  
What made it worse was that there was a puddle, so the poor paper was slowly, agonizingly, being ripped to shreds, in such a short amount of time, a movement too swift, too common, to be considered harmful to anyone. Anyone except newspapers drenched in liquid and small living things, so no one would bother to tell this clueless thing, that it was bringing harm to one of earth's most passive creatures. 

It could not vocalize its pain, since it was an inanimate object, it could only watch, as the worst form of torture was forced upon it, unknowingly committing the worst crime to paper kind. It felt so useless, so _helpless._

_It hated every second of it._

Veva, the so called ‘evil monster who had no soul’ was just seemingly just the average teen, minding her own business, will never know what she had done.  
But she was a woman on a mission  
What her mission was, we'll never know.

**Author's Note:**

> cosmic, if youre reading this,, thanks.
> 
>  
> 
> lol i’m never becoming an actual author,,


End file.
